Chapter 85
Tag Battle is the 85th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Tasha, Mordred, Ryuhwan and Fergus continue to train after taking a break from their one-on-one training. They begin a dual match with the supporters constantly slashing at each other and the masters shooting their oppositions in the background. Mordred remembers her training days with Lancelot which helps her unleash a forgotten power but Fergus manages to land a surprise attack on Tasha who blocked the slash with his body for Mordred. Summary In Alice's Wonderland, the masters and supporters are taking a break from their training. Fergus senses Mordred's hidden strength commenting on how he finds it exhilarating. Mordred is noted to occasionally reveal movements from her past life, making Fergus wanting to fight Mordred when she recovers all her memories. Ryuhwan warns Fergus of his disease relapsing, reminding him that the disease reduced him to his current state. Fergus expresses his gratification for the disease, revealing it was thanks to it that he can continue to fight and managed to do so against a powerful witch. He states the mood given off by his master, stating his awareness about his master can't be fooled. Ryuhwan remembers his learning days with his master, stating how he's feeling the same satisfaction as what his master would've. The sensation given off from knowing the person you're teaching is gradually improving is noted to be far more amusing than what he originally thought. Fergus questions why Ryuhwan calls Tasha a "dumb ass", reason being that was what his master called him and because he disliked his arrogant attitude. Tasha and Mordred are seen updating each other on their progress. Tasha is unsure about his improvement, he feels like he almost has something, but still has a way to go. When asking Mordred about her improvements, she reveals her lack of interest in skills and expresses her urge to crush Fergus. Tasha puts his hand on her shoulder and gives her the thumbs up. He expresses the same motives as Mordred, only he wants to smash Ryuhwan, although Mordred states her need to improve. Ryuhwan interrupts their conversation and training is resumed. They begin round 2, the dual match, something Tasha was looking forward to. Tasha and Ryuhwan begin firing and the two Halloweens charge straight for each other. They begin clashing swords, with Mordred doing most of the slashing but Fergus manages to block or dodge the blows. Fergus questions the recklessness of her attacking methods and shows that the simplicity of her attacks are easy to read by getting behind her without her noticing. Fergus attempts to attack from his position but is stopped by Tasha's bullet while Mordred reveals she didn't bother with defense on purpose. Tasha informs Fergus he would act as Mordred's defense and Mordred will focus on offense, her specialty. Tasha orders Mordred to attack but Fergus reminds them of Ryuhwan, with him firing two shots at the attacker, which Mordred barely managed to dodged, with the bullets going through her hair. She stops her charge but Fergus jumps up and swings his sword at her, stating he also has his masters support. Tasha appears in front of Mordred and blocks the attack with his gun, stating his awareness of Ryuhwan. He shoots at Fergus' feet, making him retreat back to his master. Tasha acknowledges Ryuhwan and Fergus' superiority in skill but claims that his teamwork with Mordred is superior to their's. Mordred sprints towards the pair and Fergus runs at her in reply. They clash swords, with both being repelled by each other's blow. Mordred attacks relentlessly at Fergus but is surprised by something. In a flashback, Lancelot is teaching Mordred about the flow of attacks, stating it exists in every attack with no regards to physical strength. He informs her reads her flow in order to get her cornered. Mordred asks what she should do to prevent this to which she is told to increase her patterns to change the flow, something dual swords are good at. He also tells her there is another way to overcome this problem. Back in the current time, Fergus continues to fight Mordred. He notes Mordred's heightened speed and strength are being used to reveal gaps in his defense with her accurate movements but he recalls her simple pattern, blocking and dodging her movements with ease. Fergus decides to punish her for ignoring his teachings, but when he acts in response to her initial pattern, she changes her movements and manages to slice his head in half. Fergus is shocked by this and analyses the steps she took to deceive him. Mordred thinks to Lancelot how she did a good job for a first attempt. She becomes curious about how she remembered her past when it should have been sealed by her contract and is in denial of the reason for this. Fergus jumps up from behind her and swings his sword at her. Tasha jumps in between them and is sliced in his shoulder. Fergus questions Tasha's action, given that Mordred's and his role should've been reversed. Mordred is shocked by what he did, calling him an idiot and yelling at him for taking a blow for his supporter when it should be the other way around. While recovering instantly, Tasha calls her the idiot and blames her for standing still. He tells her he felt there would be less damage if he took the attack. Suddenly, Tasha collapses unconscious. Characters in Order of Appearance #Fergus #Mordred #Tasha Godspell #Ryuhwan #Lancelot du Lac (Memory) Fights and Events *Tasha Godspell and Mordred vs. Ryuhwan and Fergus (Started and Concluded) Magic, Abilities and Skills used Weapons used *Colt Custom Gold (콜트 커스텀 골드 Kolteu Keoseuteom Goldeu) *Beretta 92R *Yin and Yang Swords (음양 Eum-yang) Category:Chapters